


Полотно

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Телепатия существует. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полотно

Дженсен никогда не умел подолгу думать. Может, он бы и научился, только вот к тому времени, когда стало считаться крутым иметь мозги, он даже не знал, с какой стороны к этому делу подступиться. Ему с малолетства твердили сквозь камеру: Дженсен, лицо попроще! Дженсен, не хмурься! Дженсен, хватит рожи корчить, просто улыбнись! Во-от так, именно, да! От думанья морщины на лбу появляются, папа говорит – «памятливое лицо»: мгновенно каждая складка въедается в кожу. А ему нельзя морщины, он лицом работает.

В школе «педиком» дразнить начали раньше, чем Дженсен вообще узнал, что ж это за хрень такая – «педик». Но звучало неприятно. И как, спрашивается, не хмуриться и не корчить рожи, когда тебя обзывают явно ругательным словом? Можно было, конечно, сразу врезать, не меняя выражения морды лица, как Жан-Клод ван Дамм какой-нибудь (его заставляли делать упражнения два раза в день, тоже для работы), не вопрос, врезать – это запросто... Но потом же синяки замазывать, а грим жирный, вонючий, противный. Дженсен плюнул на драки и пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления: спросил у мамы. Мама замялась и стала теребить в руках фартук, из чего Дженсен сделал вывод, что обидное слово касается секса. А дальше уже и без умения думать два и два сложились в классическое четыре. 

– Окей, – сказал Дженсен. – Спасибо, мама! Позвони мистеру Агенту и скажи, что я больше не снимаюсь.

Рожи! Да здравствуют кривые рожи и ранние морщины!

Никаких истерик, все прошло тихо и чинно: папа, вопреки страхам, не разочаровался, а даже его поддержал. «Педиком» в школе все еще дразнили, но как-то вполсилы. А потом Дженсену стукнуло четырнадцать, и резко захотелось всего и сразу: трахаться, старшекурсников и собственную тачку. Не обязательно в таком порядке.

Мама всегда была принципиальной женщиной, вот в чем проблема. «Хочешь свою машину, дорогой – заработай сам!» А Дженсен уже умел работать, поэтому даже мысли отмазаться не возникло. Наверное, потому, что предпочел умению думать отсутствие морщин. Впрочем, в той жуткой, стыдной истории с порезанными джинсами были свои плюсы: никто из его друзей не мог похвастаться тем, что в четырнадцать лет одновременно заработал неплохую сумму и подснял студента. Студента! Взрослого, опытного парня! С офигенной задницей и таким языком, что закачаешься... Стоп. Дженсен похвастаться этим тоже не мог. Точнее, мог бы, но... Теперь-то он очень хорошо знал значение слова «педик», большое спасибо. Чертовы порезанные джинсы!

...Джаред ржет, как конина перед закланием, хватается за дырявую жопу и скачет по траве через могилки – нет, ну точно, конина. Дженсен падает ничком на землю, он не может смотреть, это слишком, слишком смешно!

– Я тооолстый! – вопит Джаред на всю площадку. Дженсен уже катается от камня к камню, из глаз и носа течет ручьем, народ по ту сторону камер наконец-то вырубает аппаратуру, заливается – и тут Дженсена бабахает, как громом среди ясного неба, он вскакивает, несется, задыхаясь, за жиртрестом-малолеткой, нагоняет у подножия дерева и плюхается рядом, хватает за ворот рубашки и смотрит мокрыми глазами в такие же мокрые, такие же, один в один, глаза.

– Твою мать, Джар! Это послание! Еб твою! Свыше! – декламирует он, размазывая мейк по морщинам на лбу: – Это цикл! Жизненный цикл! Ты повторяешь мой путь, юный Пада... Пада...

А вот это он зря сказал. Джаред и так не понял нихуища, но со съемками на сегодня они закончили однозначно: он стонет от смеха – реально, стонет! – и вытирает сопли тыльной стороной рукава.

– Укурок ты, у меня ноги опухли! – визжит он. 

– Телка, двухметровая телка! – Дженсен хватает его за щеки и сжимает, чтобы губы бантиком получились. – Ты не понимаешь, анорексичка хренова, что у меня дежа вю?!

– Н-не, – Джаред мотает головой и хрюкает. 

И все – вот так, запросто, у Дженсена все перекраивается в мозгах, встает на свои места, или, как вот в «Пиле» было – целая куча ключей, а подходит только один, иначе – сдохнешь. Он чувствует себя так, словно правда сдох бы, если бы не подобрал ключ вот прямо сейчас. Или... Вышивка. Мамина вышивка, стежок за стежком, смотришь вроде – фигня какая, а потом бац! Картинка охуенная. Полотно.

Только хрен донесешь эту байду до Того Самого, Единственного. И Дженсен, держась остервенело за его щеки, думает, судорожно просит какую-нибудь всевышнюю силу: пожалуйста, пусть все будет.

...После этого не думать уже не получается, к тому же, сейчас морщины «его образу только добавляют сексапильности» (автор цитаты – журналистка номер шестьдесят три). Помимо прочего, Джаред. Джаред, сука, умеет думать, следовательно, Дженсен – тоже. Дается ему новая премудрость на удивление легко, в голову лезут все новые и новые красивые выводы – некоторые он даже записывает почерком Джареда и развешивает у него в трейлере на клейких листочках, чтобы найти лишний повод поржать и обозвать Того Самого, Единственного гигантской школьницей. 

– «Все ответы на все вопросы, что нам когда-либо задавали на протяжении всей жизни, – зачитывает он вслух, вырывая из-под вздернутого припудренного носа очередной стикер, – на самом деле представляют собой бесконечный диалог. Наш диалог. Мы начали говорить друг с другом задолго до того, как познакомились».

– Друг, меня заебали эти любовные письма, – смеется Джаред. – Сэнди ревнует.

– Молчать! – прикрикивает Дженсен, отбрасывая бумажку. – Ты кого дуришь, чучело? Почерк-то твой.

Джаред не спорит, только усмехается, сводя брови. Думает. Дженсен улыбается ему в зеркале и ни о чем не волнуется. Оно капает на мозги, перетряхивает сознание: еще немного, и Джаред тоже поймет. Не так, как Дженсен, конечно, не взрывом и молнией, а наоборот – спокойно, исподволь, но прочно и уверенно.

...Когда до Джареда доходит наконец, получается очень смешно. 

– Дженсен, – говорит он, почесывая подбородок.

– Да. Микроволновка сдохла, – отвечает Дженсен, не отвлекаясь от журнала.

– А...

– Я в курсе, что у меня разные носки, зануда.

– Окей, так. Дженсен, это уже... Мне...

– Налей мне тоже? На два пальца. – Приходится все-таки поднять взгляд, потому что оно того стоит. Просто бесценно. Но хоть смешно, смеяться не хочется. Он улыбается и смотрит Джареду в глаза, говорит: – Ты тоже так умеешь, Джей. Попробуй.

Секунда, две, три. Дженсен усиленно думает о маминых пирожных, которые обещала привезти в выходные Мак.

– Ну нет, только не шоколадные! – срывается у Джареда с языка. Ладно, Дженсен ошибся: предыдущее выражение лица не было бесценным по сравнению с этим.

– На два пальца, Джей?

Джаред тупо кивает и направляется к бару. Дженсен думает о виски, но в последний момент, когда Джаред уже тянет руку к Джеку, рисует в воображении бокал вина. Джаред разворачивается на девяносто градусов, идет за бутылкой.

– По-моему, мы оба обкурились, – говорит он, вытягивая пробку, но в его голосе абсолютный ноль удивления.

– Тебе ответить, или так услышишь? – Дженсен приподнимает бровь. Джаред смеется, а потом присвистывает. 

– Ну и грязь же у тебя в голове сейчас, умник. 

– Гондоны в верхнем ящике, – с широченной улыбкой отзывается Дженсен.


End file.
